Two is better than one
by Innamorarsi
Summary: Natsume's thoughts when Mikan made him listen to the song, "Two is better than one" the song by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift


**Disclaimer: **You know it. I know it. We both know it. I don't own it. ;)

**A/N: **I don't own the song, "Two is better than one" too. I have to thank Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift and its producers for this. :) I'm not a big fan of BLG and TS actually, but I just thought that the song will make a good fic. :) Second fan fic of mine and I don't know if it's better. Oh, whatever. I'm just a beginner, anyway. ;) oh, and obviously this is in Natsume's perspective. :) Oh, and if you think love drunk and this song is good, try "Kill me in a record shop" by Boys Like Girls. It's even better. :-bd

* * *

**Two is better than one  
**_A Gakuen Alice fan fic by Innamorarsi_

* * *

'Stupid Girl.'

I was quietly sitting, more of sleeping actually, under **my** Sakura Tree when she happened to pass by, singing. Oh God, it was even worse than my crazy alarm clock.

"Shut up, idiot."

"Whatever. At least I know how to appreciate good music unlike you!"

Oh, and did I mentioned that she said that while sticking out her tongue? Not only that, after saying that line, she began singing again and even pretend like she's playing the guitar! Now, please welcome, "The Idiot and her stupid imagination". Which reminds me, I've been wondering what happened to her brain. Guess what. It's even crazier now.

"NATSUME! Try listening to it! I have to say, Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift are _better_ than Reo."

I grunted. Why, you ask. She inserted the earphones in my ears without even asking permission!

"Wait. Let me rewind the song."

I rolled my eyes. Not only did she ruin my good sleep but now, she's making me listen to what she calls as 'good' music. If only I could find a book like, 'How to make idiots go away.' or something. I stopped from my thoughts once I heard a guitar to playing a melodic tune and a guy started singing.

**I remember what you wore on the first day**

Oh yes. I remember the first time I saw her. She was looking at me and I just woke up at that time. And of course, with the smart brain of mine, I pinned her down the couch and asked who she is. I actually threatened her and tried using my alice but I was surprised that her hair didn't burn. That was the time when Ruka came, breaking the glass with his eagle. Ruka said that it must be because of my exhausted state and so I let it aside, or so I thought. The teachers suddenly came and she was running towards Narumi (that gay, perverted teacher), crying. Not only that, her skirt even fell! What did I see? A childish polka-dotted panty. HA. Let's talk about one year olds.

**You came into my life**

**And I thought hey**

**You know this could be something**

SOMETHING?! You call that something? If that something means a new girl in town and another girl I could tease for my whole life, then yes, it could be something.

**'Cause everything you do and words you say**

**You know that it all takes my breath away**

Take my breath away? That has to be the most ridiculous line I'd ever heard. Everything she does is everything abnormal here on earth and the words she says are nothing. Oh fine, she does speak a lot. . . Oh wait, A LOT will be the greatest understatement ever. But, seriously, it does not take my breath away but makes me into a new world - Oh wait, what am I thinking. Of course it does! It takes me to this weird "world".

**And now I'm left with nothing**

I'm full of something. I still have my best bud, Ruka, behind my back and all those fan girls, for your information.

**So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**

Now that is a lie. _Definitely_. I can live without her. I know that without her, I can't tease her non-stop and of course, see her reaction. I won't hear her swe. . . I mean her, stupid and loud voice. I won't see her smile, those gorgeo. . I mean, horrendous smile. Most importantly, I can't feel her warm. . . I mean, finally I can't see her! Now, I can shout a wonderful 'HALLELUJAH!' For short: I will be happier without her. . .

**Maybe two is better than one**

TWO? Better than one? Oh, no no no no. You're talking about _THE_ Natsume Hyuuga here. Natsume plus another will be the greatest downdall. One Natsume is enough to shake the whole world.

**But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**

Uhm, hello to earth! With my 200++ IQ, it will only be a matter of seconds to figure out this 'thing'.

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking two, is better than one**

I've told you before, right? One is enough. Change that to: "And I'm thinking one, is better than two" Now, that's better.

**I remember every look upon your face,**

I have to say that her face was epic. The first second, she was surprised and I find confusion in her eyes next and then fear was there. The next moment was a mixture of the three! Oh yes, it was definitely epic.

**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**

**You make it hard for breathing**

I am 101% sure that she didn't roll her eyes. But she did a lot of times after our first meeting. In fact, she kept on rolling her eyes! If I am that observant, she rolls her eyes every time I beat her about something. Which, by the way, is every single day.

**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**

**I think of you and everythings okay**

**And finally now, believing**

How could I not think about her when I close my eyes? As soon as I close my eyes, she will start talking, yet again. Her lines would always be like, 'Natsume. Don't sleep yet' or 'HEY! I'm still talking to you. Sleeping would mean you're losing' or the like. Of course, everything is not okay. How could it be okay when she's noisier and I can't sleep because of that! It's her voice running around my mind, all the time and when she doesn't speak, I get the thoughts that maybe she died or. . . Of course, I'm being sarcastic at those! It's preposterous (if I did think about those).

**And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one**

**Yeah, yeah**

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey**

**Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking**

**Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one**

**Two is better than one.**

Finally, the song ended! My comment about the composer: They just repeated those lines! They should at least tried thinking of some other lines. I was about to say something like, 'Hey, Idiot. The song's done already.' but I saw her sleeping on my lap already.

'Stupid, Mikan,' I thought. I took another glance at her before closing my eyes and falling into this deep slumber.

Unbeknownst to them there were two people spying them. One was smiling evilly with the thoughts of making lots of money by selling the pictures she took and the other was laughing his hearts out, thinking about what he heard in Natsume's mind. Oh yes, it was Hotaru and Koko, spying.

**-FIN-**

* * *

So, how was it? I'm not sure if someone made up something like this already, tho. So, if ever someone already did. I'm sorry. I didn't know. :)

xox,  
_Innamorarsi_


End file.
